Police Stations
Police stations are locations in the Grand Theft Auto series where the protagonist re-spawns after being busted. 3D Universe Liberty City *Portland View, Portland *Torrington, Staunton Island *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale The Liberty City Police Department is headquartered in Torrington. The building is unique for having a helipad on its roof. The interiors of any of these stations are not accessible to the player. LCPD Station (GTA3).jpg|The Portland View LCPD station. Staunton LCPD station (GTA3) (exterior).jpg|The Torrington LCPD station. Shoreside Vale LCPD station (GTA3) (exterior).jpg|The Pike Creek LCPD station. Vice City *Washington Beach *Vice Point *Little Havana *Downtown The Vice City Police Department is headquartered in Washington Beach. It is the only accessible police station in Vice City. The main entrance allows visitors but within the headquarters are restricted to only police. If the player attempts to go past the main entrance, they will gain a two-star wanted level. However, the player can wear a cop uniform to access the whole interior without being wanted. VCPDstation-GTAVC-WashingtonBeach-exterior.jpg|The Washington Beach VCPD station. VCPDstation-GTAVC-VicePoint-exterior.jpg|The Vice Point VCPD station. VCPDstation-GTAVC-LittleHavana-exterior.jpg|The Little Havana VCPD station. VCPDstation-GTAVC-Downtown-exterior.jpg|The Downtown VCPD station. San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, there is a total of seven police stations under the command of the San Andreas Police Department. Three are situated in major cities, while the remaining four are located in rural areas of the State of San Andreas. *Los Santos Police Headquarters - Pershing Square, Los Santos *Dillimore, Red County *Angel Pine, Whetstone *San Fierro Police Headquarters - Downtown, San Fierro *El Quebrados Police Station - El Quebrados, Tierra Robada *Fort Carson Police Station - Fort Carson, Bone County *Las Venturas Police Headquarters - Roca Escalante, Las Venturas The Los Santos Police Headquarters, the Dillimore station, and the Las Venturas Police Headquarters are the only stations accessible to the player. Access to the station is unrestricted, but if the player draws a firearm, they immediately gain a two-star wanted level. Of an interesting note, the Dillimore station is exactly the same as the LSPD headquarters, but with different officers. LSPDHQ-GTASA.jpg|The Los Santos Police Headquarters. LSPD.jpg|The Dillimore LSPD station. AngelPineSheriff-GTASA.jpg|The Angel Pine SAPD station. SFPDHQ-GTASA.jpg|The San Fierro Police Headquarters. ElQuebradosSheriff-GTASA.jpg|The El Quebrados SAPD station. FortCarsonSheriff-GTASA.jpg|The Fort Carson SAPD station. LVPDHQ-GTASA.jpg|The Las Venturas Police Headquarters. HD Universe Liberty City The Liberty City Police Department is large and organized, possessing 16 police stations throughout Liberty City. *'Broker' **Hove Beach **South Slopes *'Dukes' **East Island City **Francis International Airport *'Bohan' **Fortside **Northern Gardens *'Algonquin' **Suffolk **Lower Easton (Headquarters) **The Triangle/Star Junction **Westminster **Middle Park East **Varsity Heights **East Holland *'Alderney', although independent from Liberty City, it shares their police force, the only difference being the uniform. **Acter Industrial Park **Acter **Leftwood Los Santos Police stations of the LSPD. Gta5-police-station-map 03.png Vin 03.png|Vinewood Police Station. Ves 03.png|Vespucci Police Station. San 03.png|Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station. Rock 03.png|Rockford Hills Police Station. Pal 03.png|Paleto Bay Sheriff's Station. Miss 03.png|Mission Row Police Station and Impound Garage. La-mesa 03.png|La Mesa Police Station. Dav 03.png|Davis Sheriff's Station LSPDVespucciBeach-GTAV.jpg|A Police Station in Vespucci Beach. This is the smallest station in all of San Andreas. See Also *Hospitals *Police Car *Cop Category:Police Stations Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement